Matchmaker
by HallWin-jdm86
Summary: Prue needs to hire a caregiver for her children when she decides to go back to work. Piper comes to stay with her sister and brotherinlaw during the summer, and meets the person Prue has hired. PL, PA, no magic.
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show. **

------------------------------------------------------------

Prue needs to hire a caregiver for her children when she decides to go back to work. Piper comes to stay with her sister and brother-in-law during the summer, and meets the person Prue has hired. PL, PA, no magic.

Prue: 23; married to Andy; works at Buckland's Auction House; 2 children- Emma Leigh (2) & Ryan (6 months)  
Andy: 23; married to Prue; Inspector for SFPD; 2 children (see above)  
Piper: 20; single; attends University of Southern California

_Caregiver_: 22; single

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter One

"Andy, can you get Ryan changed, please?" Prue asked her husband as he came out of their bedroom.

"Sure, Prue. Where's Emma?" Andy asked.

"She's trying to pick out her own clothes today. I'm going to go check on her in a minute. I'll meet you downstairs."

Andy went to their sons bedroom to see him awake with one of his feet in his mouth. "Hey there, little man. What are you doing?" He went and picked his son up out of his crib. "Why don't we get you ready for a nice day of laying around the house with Mommy?"

Down the hall, Prue had walked into their daughters room to see her going through some drawers in her dresser. Prue sat on her daughters bed and crossed her legs. "Hi Mommy," Emma Leigh said.

"Hi, baby. What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Looking for some clothes."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Ok, Mommy."

Prue opened up a few drawers and pulled out a blue skirt, matching shirt, socks, and a pair of underwear. "Here you go, baby. Get dressed and come down for some breakfast."

"Ok, Mommy."

Prue headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee for herself and Andy, and some breakfast for everyone. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge for Ryan and set it on the table. When she got the table set for breakfast, Andy walked in carrying Ryan and holding Emma Leigh's hand. Emma jumped up into her seat at the table and Andy put Ryan in the high-chair, before sitting down, himself.

"Good morning, Ryan," Prue cooed as she sat down in the empty chair.

"So, what are you up to today, sweetie?" Andy asked.

"Well, I'm actually going to be interviewing Nanny's. I figured it would be better to get one now, so that when I go back to work we won't be rushing around and panicking that we can't find someone."

"Great idea. How many do you have lined up for today?"

"Um, last night, I had 5 lined up. I haven't checked my e-mail yet to see if there are anymore."

"Ok. I'd better get going, I don't want to be late for work. Give me a call if you find anyone."

"Ok. Bye honey. Oh, don't forget that Piper's coming on the weekend, so we need to go shopping. She's probably going to want to do a lot of the cooking this summer."

"Right. I'll try to be home pretty early so we can go out and get what we need. Bye." He stood up and kissed his wife and children, and then left.

Prue went over to the computer and opened up her e-mail. She only had one that was about the Nanny position. There was no complete first name, just an initial. She skimmed over the resume and thought this person would be excellent for the job. She sent a reply:

_L. Wyatt,  
I would like to meet with you at my house. Please be at 1329 Prescott St. __at 3:30 this afternoon.  
Thank-you. Prue Halliwell-Trudeau._

**------------------------------------------------------------**

That afternoon, Prue was going over the notes of everyone she had met with so far. There was really only one that she thought was _ok_. No one was really what she was looking for, so far. She only had one left. L. Wyatt. It was almost 3:30. She should wake the kids up from their nap soon so that they were ready to meet another possible Nanny.

She walked up the stairs and into Emma Leigh's room. "Emma, baby, it's time to wake up. I need you to come downstairs again," Prue said, peacefully.

"Mommy, how many more do we have to see?" Emma asked, sleepily.

"Only one more for today, baby. Do you want to come get Ryan with me, or do you just want to wait downstairs?"

"I'll come with you." Prue picked up her daughter who was still half asleep and carried her into Ryan's room. She set Emma down and picked up Ryan. She grabbed Emma's hand and walked downstairs, slowly, so Emma wouldn't trip and fall down.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Prue looked at the clock. _3:30 exactly_, Prue thought. "Ok, babies, let's go meet this next person," Prue said as she took her children to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked when she saw a man a little younger than herself standing at the door. He had dark blond hair and aqua eyes.

"I'm here about an interview. I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was expecting a woman. Please, come in. These are my children, Emma Leigh, and Ryan," Prue said. They walked into the living room. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" She set Ryan down in the play pen and Emma sat on the couch opposite Leo.

"I'll have a glass of water, if you don't mind."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Hi, Emma Leigh, how old are you?" Leo asked the little girl.

She held up 2 fingers. "You can call me Emma. Mommy and Daddy do."

"Ok, Emma. Do you like to play with Barbie's?" he asked. Emma nodded. "I thought you might. I have a big brother who has a daughter, and she always has me play Barbie's with her."

"Can we play Barbie's right now?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Emma, stop bothering the nice man," Prue said as she walked back in with some drinks. "Here you are, Mr. Wyatt." She handed him a glass of water, then she gave Ryan a bottle.

"Thank-you. Maybe we can play Barbie's later, Emma."

"You won't need to do that, Mr. Wyatt."

"Please, call me Leo. And it's no trouble. I play Barbie's with my niece all the time. My brother and sister-in-law even got a picture of it one time." He pulled out his wallet and showed Prue a picture of him sitting on the floor with a little girl, both of them playing with Barbie's.

"Oh, she's adorable. How old is she?" Prue asked.

"She was 3 when this picture was taken, she's 7 now."

"Wow. You wouldn't really expect to see a teenage boy playing with Barbie's."

"I know, that's what my brother said. But I haven't really had much of a choice at home. My parents died about 10 years ago, so when my brother was old enough, we moved into a place of our own, and he took care of me. I still live with them, actually. But I just graduated from college recently, so it's not too bad. I'm trying to get a job so I can get some money for an apartment."

"Wow. Well, you know what. You're the best I've seen all day. You're hired. And if you'd like, we have a couple of extra rooms here, so why don't you move in here? I'm sure the kids would like it. And it would be easier to get to work!" Prue said.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. You can have any one of the extra rooms. They used to be my sisters' rooms, but none of them live here anymore."

"Ok, if you're sure. Will it be alright with your husband?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll have no problem with it."

"Ok. Then, I guess I'll go home and get my things gathered up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Thank-you very much. Bye-bye Emma." He walked out the door, started his car and drove off.

Prue called Andy and let him know that she hired someone and that they'd be moving into the house. She just left out one minor detail, that the person she hired was a man.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Piper will come in the next chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show. **

A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

When Andy got home, the new Nanny had already moved in. There were boxes scattered all over the main hall, upstairs and down. "Prue? I'm home!" Andy announced. Just after he said this, he heard giggling, and then he saw Emma Leigh run towards him, followed by a man he didn't recognize.

"Daddy! Help me! It's the tickle monster!" Emma said, hiding behind Andy's leg.

Andy picked his daughter up. "Who are you?" he asked the other man.

"Oh, I'm Leo. You must be Andy," Leo said, reaching out to shake Andy's hand.

"Andy!" Prue said running down the stairs.

"Prue, who is this?" Andy asked.

"Oh, this is who I hired. He'll be the one looking after the kids. I hope you don't mind. Emma just loves him."

"I see. Well, then, welcome, I guess. Did you get all of your things moved in?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I even moved in to one of the rooms, already."

"Oh, yeah, which one?"

"The one at the end of the hall."

"Oh. Prue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andy asked. "Emma go back to playing with Leo." He set Emma down and grabbed Prue's arm to go into the kitchen.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"What's Piper going to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't she spending the summer with us? You just gave away her bedroom!"

"Shoot, you're right. I'll just have to tell her that she has to have Phoebe's room. Phoebe won't come back for it. She still in New York looking for Dad, last I heard."

"Ok. We'll sort that out after dinner. Since you've already got someone to look after the kids, why don't we go shopping and leave them here with him?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll go let him know we're leaving for a bit."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

After Prue and Andy left, Leo decided to have Emma and Ryan take a nap. While they were napping, Leo moved the things from his new room, to the other spare room, like Prue told him to, and then he set up his own stuff. He put some of the full boxes into the closet and had the house back to the way it was within about half an hour.

When Prue and Andy got home, Prue went upstairs and found Leo arranging some of his pictures on his dresser. "Wow, this place looks great Leo. Are the kids sleeping?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be good if they took a nap before dinner."

"Thank-you. We picked up pizza on our way home. I'll get the kids and you can go downstairs and start to eat if you'd like. Andy's down there setting the table."

"Ok. Thanks."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Piper was driving up Prescott St. It was about midnight, so the street was dark and quiet. She pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine. She was thinking how surprised Prue would be when she woke up in the morning and saw that her little sister was already there.

She grabbed her overnight bag from the passenger seat, deciding to leave the rest of her luggage until morning. She walked quietly all the way from her car up to the upstairs bathroom to freshen up and change into her pajamas, and then into her bedroom. She saw that Prue had left her giant teddy bear on the bed. Piper crawled into bed next to the 'teddy bear' and fell asleep.

In the morning, Piper woke up to see her niece staring at her.

"Aunt Piper, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm staying here, sweetie. Why don't you go back to bed?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to. I want to play with Leo."

"Who's Leo?"

"Him," Emma said, pointing.

Piper rolled over and saw a strange man lying next to her. She screamed loudly, waking everyone in the house. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the wall, pulling Emma with her, while Leo jumped out the other side of bed and over to the opposite wall.

Prue and Andy ran in to see what the commotion was. "Piper? What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Me? What about him? Who is he, and why was he in my bed?" Piper asked, freaking out.

"Piper, you're not supposed to be here until the weekend!" Andy said.

Leo hadn't said a word yet. He was a little shocked, and was having trouble taking his eyes off the girl who was holding Emma. When Piper realized he was staring at her, she ran over to Prue and Andy. Andy wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"Prue, why don't you take Piper to our room," Andy suggested. He passed Piper over to her sister and the 2 of them walked out of the room. "Leo, get dressed and go downstairs."

"I don't understand, what did I do?" Leo asked confused.

"Nothing, really. Don't worry about it. Come on Emma. Let's go see Mommy and Aunt Piper."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A little while later, Leo was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Andy, Prue, and Piper came in.

Piper sat down at the opposite end of the table. "Leo, this is Piper, my younger sister. Piper, this is Leo. He'll be taking care of the kids while I'm at work," Prue said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Piper," Leo said. Once again, he was having trouble taking his eyes off of her. At least this time she was wearing actual clothes.

"Hi. I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. It's not every day your sister says you can have your old room for the summer and than gives it away."

"Piper, we were going to tell you when you got here, we just weren't expecting you until Friday at the earliest," Prue said.

"I know. But my classes were all done and my roommates had already left. I was bored, so I came a few days early. So sue me!"

"Piper, why don't Leo and I go get your luggage and take it up to your _new_ room?" Andy asked.

"Ok. I'll make breakfast for everyone," Piper said.

Andy and Leo went outside and Prue stood next to Piper. "So, Piper, what do you think of Leo?" Prue asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him? In general?"

"I don't know. He's kind of creepy. He keeps staring at me."

"I've noticed that. Don't worry about it, Piper. If it gets worse, we'll have Andy talk to him."

"Thanks."

A moment later, Andy and Leo came back into the kitchen. "Andy, why don't we go check on the kids," Prue said. Piper's facial expression changed and she looked up at Prue.

"We'll be back," Andy said as he and Prue headed upstairs.

When they knew they wouldn't be able to be heard, Prue said, "Andy, my plan is backfiring."

"What plan?" he asked.

"Well, as soon as I saw Leo, I thought he would be perfect for Piper. But Piper just thinks he's creepy."

"She'll come around. Don't worry, you're plan isn't completely backfiring. While we were bringing in her things, he kept asking me questions about her."

"That's good."

Back in the kitchen, Piper was making breakfast for everyone. "Um, Leo, what do you like in your pancakes?" Piper asked.

"What do you have?"

"We've got chocolate chips, blueberries, raspberries, cinnamon...it looks like that's it."

"Then I'll have some chocolate chips," he said, walking over to her. "Let me help you."

"No! I don't need help! Just go sit down!" she yelled at him.

"Ok. Sorry."

"No, Leo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that, well, I have one year left in school before I'm a chef."

"A chef? So I should be looking forward to a lot of fancy meals this summer?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Andy and Prue walked back in carrying Emma and Ryan.

"Is everything ok in here? We heard yelling," Prue said.

"Yeah. I just tried to help her with breakfast," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah, we've all made that mistake," Andy said. "She's been like this since high school."

Prue put Ryan in his high chair and went over to Piper. "Is there anything I can do, sweetie?"

"Um, take an order of sausages, coffee and juice, and set the table, please," Piper said to her big sister.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

A/N: That's chapter two! I hope you liked it. Please review and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Three

Andy had gone to work and Prue had taken Ryan to the doctor for a check-up. Leo was playing in the conservatory with Emma while Piper was reading in the living room, unsuccessfully. As much as she didn't like Leo, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

She managed to look away when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," she said as she went to the door. When she opened it, she smiled with excitement. Before she could say anything, the person wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When the kiss broke, she said, "Dan, what are you doing here?"

"My family decided to leave the country without calling me to let me know, and my house was empty. I got bored, so I thought I'd come see you," he said.

"Oh, Dan, you're so sweet. Come in. Come meet my niece." They walked into the conservatory and saw that Leo was lying on his back with Emma on his stomach, and he was tickling her.

"Aunt Piper, help! It's the tickle monster!" Emma exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, not the tickle monster!" Piper laughed. "Dan, this is my niece, Emma Leigh, and this her tickle monster, Leo. Emma, Leo, this is my boyfriend Dan Gordon."

"Nice to meet you, Leo said. "Emma, why don't we go play outside?"

"Ok!" She jumped off of his stomach and ran outside, Leo following her.

"She's cute," Dan said.

"I know."

"So, who's this Leo guy?"

"My sister hired him to watch her kids."

"Really? He's not another one of you boyfriends?"

"What? Dan, what are you talking about?"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" His voice was getting louder and he grabbed her wrist. "You refuse to sleep with me, but you sleep with him?" He started to drag her upstairs.

"Dan, what are you doing? Stop it! Let me go!" she yelled, starting to cry.

He turned around and backhanded her, right across the face, making her yelp in pain. "Shut up, slut! We're going upstairs. I don't care what you say!" He pulled her back up onto her feet and just before he was able to go any further, Leo came in.

"Hey! Let go of her!" he yelled. He ran over to them.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Leo punched Dan in the nose, breaking it. Dan let go of Piper to grab his aching nose.

"Piper, run upstairs and call Andy!" Leo instructed.

Dan let go of his nose and went after Leo. He started swinging his fists, but Leo kept dodging them. Finally, Leo got in a few hits, making Dan go unconscious.. He went outside to get Emma. He took Emma to her room and told her to stay there. Next he went to check on Piper.

Piper was sitting in a dark corner in her room with her knees tucked up to her chest. She was crying and had her cell phone in her hand.

When the door opened, she jumped.

Leo went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Piper. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

She relaxed a little and laid her head on Leo's chest. All she did was cry and let Leo comfort her.

About 10 minutes later, Andy came running into the house. He saw a lot of damage and then a man laying sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Emma Leigh! Piper!" he called. Emma came running down the stairs as fast as her little 2 year old legs would let her. Andy met her at the foot of the stairs and picked her up.

"Daddy, Aunt Piper's crying!" she said.

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

Andy walked up the stairs and took Emma back to her room. Next he went to Piper's room. It was dark and quiet, but he managed to see a little movement in a corner. He slowly walked over and saw Leo holding a sleeping Piper.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"Piper's boyfriend came over. He seemed nice at first, then Emma and I heard yelling. I came in to see what was going on, then I saw him pulling her up the stairs," Leo said. "I think he was going to rape her. I stopped him and knocked him out. Then I took Emma to her room and came in her to check on Piper. This is where I found her. I sat down beside her and let her cry. Then she fell asleep."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to bother her too much."

"Ok. Thank-you, Leo. Emma's still in her room. I'll take that guy down to the station. Prue should be home soon."

Leo just nodded.

When Andy got downstairs, he handcuffed Dan and took him out to his car, just as Prue was pulling in. She turned off her car and ran over to Andy, leaving Ryan in the car.

"Andy, what's going on?" she asked.

"Piper's boyfriend tried to rape her and Leo kicked his $$. Emma's fine and Piper's asleep. Leo's with her in her room."

"Oh no! Is everyone ok?"

"As far as know, yes. Well, except for this guy. Leo knocked him out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Piper's sleeping on Leo's chest."

"Really?"

Andy nodded. "I think you're a good little matchmaker." He kissed Prue sweetly.

"Thanks. But do they think so?"

"I'm not sure yet."  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, Leo was just about to get into bed when there was a soft knock on his door. When he opened it, Piper was standing there. She had a dark bruise on her cheek.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." He moved aside to let her in, then closed the door. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did today."

"Don't worry about it Piper."

"No, Leo. I know a lot of guys wouldn't have done what you did." She set her hands on his chest, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

Before he realized what was going on, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. The kiss grew more passionately and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. They started taking off each others clothes and...

He woke up. "Whoa," he said.

Down the hall, Piper was having a very similar dream.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

A/N: That's it for that chapter. Like the dream? I hope you liked everything. Please review and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's the next chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Four

In the morning, Piper was making scrambled eggs and bacon when Leo walked in. He stopped for a moment, remembering his dream, then continued to the counter to make himself a coffee. "'Morning, Piper," he said.

"Good morning, Leo," she said, smiling and remembering her dream. She didn't look at him, trying to control herself.

"How's your face?"

"It's a little sore, but I'll be fine. I want to thank you for everything you did yesterday. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"That's ok, Piper. Is there anything I can help you with for breakfast?"

"Um, no, I think I'm good. Thanks."

"Ok." Leo went and sat down at the table, drinking his coffee.

Andy came in and got some coffee. "'Morning Piper, Leo." Andy went over to Piper to look at her injuries. "Piper, why don't you let Leo take you to the hospital today?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Just to make sure nothing's broken or seriously damaged."

"I'm fine, Andy." She knew she should give in, but she didn't want to be left alone with Leo for too long. She put some eggs onto a couple of plates and went to put them on the table. Just after she moved from the counter, she dropped one of the plates, then the other and grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain.

Andy and Leo rushed to her side. "Leo, get her to the hospital, now," Andy said. "I'll clean this stuff up."

"Come on, Piper," Leo said, gently grabbing her arm, pulling her toward him and making sure she didn't step on any of the glass.

The drive to the hospital was quiet.

After she got checked out and informed that her wrist was nearly broken, as was her cheek bone, they were able to go back home. The doctor gave Piper a brace for her wrist and some pain killer's and sent them on their way.

Leo opened the car door for Piper, since she was holding her sore wrist. Before she got in the car, she turned around to face Leo.

"Thank-you," she said and kissed his cheek. She got in the car and he closed her door, then went over to get in and drive back home.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Prue, can I talk to you?" Piper asked, walking into her sisters room.

"Sure, Piper. What's up?"

"Well, last night I had this dream."

"About what?"

"Well, I kinda slept with this guy I barely know..."

"Do I know him?" Prue asked. Piper hesitantly nodded. "Does he live near here?"

"Too near."

"Was it Leo?" Prue whispered.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've felt awkward around him all day. And then, when we were about to leave the hospital, I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek."

"Aw. Do you like him?"

"I don't know, Prue. I do know that I can't stop thinking about him, which then makes me think of my dream, which makes me imagine what it would really be like."

"Aw. Piper, I think you might be falling for the babysitter!" Prue gushed.

"What? No!" Piper paused. "You really think so?"

Prue just smiled and then left her room.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that afternoon, Prue took the kids shopping, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

They were both in the living room. Piper was reading and Leo was watching TV. When the show he was watching finished, he turned off the TV and looked at Piper.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said, putting her book down.

"What was going on yesterday with you and Dan?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"Well, he was mad at me. He was accusing me of sleeping with you."

"So he tried to rape you?"

"Well, he was also mad because I refuse to sleep with him. And I think he was drunk."

"Oh."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks again for saving me."

"Don't worry about it, Piper."

"Leo, a lot of guys wouldn't have done what you did." Before she realized what she was doing, she stood up, went over to Leo, sat down on his lap, and began to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They were like this for 10 minutes before he decided to carry her upstairs. Luckily, his bedroom door was open, so he went in and gently laid her down, still kissing her.

Another 10 minutes passed and they were both stripped of every piece of clothing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Piper said, trying to catch a little breath. "Yes, Leo. I'm sure."

They began to do the very thing Dan had accused her of. They began to make love.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

When they were finished, they lay in each other's arms.

"Leo, I have to tell you something," Piper said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"I had a dream about this the other night. I even had trouble looking at you because of it."

"Piper, I had a dream about this, too."

"Hello?" they heard from downstairs. "Piper? Leo?"

"Shit! It's Prue!" Piper said., sitting up. She held the sheet against her.

"Don't worry Piper. I'll get dressed and go downstairs. I'll tell her you went to take a nap. It'll all be fine." He kissed her quickly and threw on his clothes. He smiled at her once more before he left the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

That night at dinner, Andy and Prue sat at the ends of the table, Piper and Emma sat on one side, and Leo and Ryan were on the other side. Piper and Leo were sitting across from each other. The kept looking up at each other, smiling.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Andy asked.

"Good," Prue said. "I took the kids out shopping for some new swim suits and nice summer clothes."

"I got a new dress, Daddy," Emma said.

"Really? What colour is it?" Andy asked his daughter.

"Blue. It has a kitty on it!"

"Oh, Andy, before I forget, Phoebe sent me an e-mail today. She said she found Dad and they're coming back to San Francisco at the end of the month."

"Really? That's great! Isn't it Piper?" Andy asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see them again," she said.

"Piper, are you alright?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," she said, smiling.

"Ok. It's just, we haven't seen Dad in over 15 years."

"I know. But I still can't wait to see him. And I haven't seen Phoebe for a while, either."

"Ok."

"How was your day, Piper?" Andy asked.

"It was great," she said, smiling. Leo smiled, too.

"What did you do today?" Prue asked.

"Oh, not much. I read for a little bit, took a nap, made some cookies. Oh, and I went online for a bit."

"You had a full day," Andy said. "What about you, Leo?"

"I played with Emma pretty much all day. And I checked out what was on TV."

"What were you doing upstairs when we got home, Leo?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I called my brother from my room."

"How was your day, Andy," Piper asked, getting Leo out of the hot seat.

"Same old, same old. Arrested some people, tried to help out with an investigation. By the way Piper, you weren't the first person Dan abused."

"I wasn't?"

"No. Apparently, he's an angry, abusive drunk. He has accused at least 2 of his ex-girlfriends of cheating on him, and then beat and raped them. He almost killed one of them."

"Then why wasn't he in jail?" Prue asked.

"Because no one could find him. It's a good thing Leo was here, or Piper might not be, and Dan would still be free."

Piper got tears in her eyes. "Excuse me," she said as she ran up to her room.

"Should someone go check on her?" Leo asked.

"I'll go," Prue said. "Ryan's starting to fall asleep anyway." Prue grabbed Ryan and took him to bed before she went and checked on her sister.

"Thank-you, Leo," Andy said.

"For what?"

"For being here and stopping Dan. I've known Piper her whole life. She isn't just my sister-in-law, she's like my own sister. You saved her life."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and stay tuned. **

For anyone reading Too Young 3, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been drawing blanks for that story. I'll try to update it soon, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Five

Piper and Leo had been getting together for a couple of hours every night for the past three weeks. They haven't told anyone yet, and were hoping they wouldn't have to. Phoebe and Victor were supposed to be arriving any day now.

Andy and Leo were working on moving some furniture around, and Prue and Piper were in the kitchen, baking.

"Piper, are you ok?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I got up for a drink last night, and I heard you tossing and turning.

"Oh. Hm. I must have been having a dream," Piper lied. "Could you pass me the sugar?"

"Here you go," Prue said. She had a feeling Piper was lying, but didn't say anything.

"Prue, Andy needs to speak to you," Leo said, walking in the kitchen.

"Ok." she wiped her hands off and went upstairs.

Leo walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey."

"Hey. I think Prue suspects something going on."

"Really? I think Andy might, too. We just moved a cot into your room for Phoebe."

"What? I guess we'll have to try to behave for a little while, then."

"I guess so." He gave her a kiss and got a drink.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

That afternoon, Phoebe and Victor arrived. The sisters were all sitting together on the couch while Andy and Victor were sitting in chairs, each holding a child, and Leo went out to pick up something for supper.

"I can't believe I've missed so much," Victor said, looking down at his grandson.

"Yep. It would've been nice if you could've been around for important things, Dad," Prue said, obviously angry.

"I know, Prue. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I wanted you to be here for my wedding and the births of my children. I tried to find you."

"We all did, Dad," Piper said. "Prue wanted to wait to get married until we found you."

"But after a year with no luck, we decided to get married without you," Andy said.

"I'm sorry," Victor said. "I really am. I'm moving back to San Francisco now. I got a job offer before we came back."

"Is that why you came back?" Piper asked.

"Partly, yes."

"Oh, gee. It's nice to know you come back for a job, but we try to find you for 10 years, and you don't even call us!" Prue yelled. She was beginning to cry, as was Piper. Prue got up, grabbed Ryan from Victor and went up to her room, followed by Piper.

"Daddy, where'd Mommy go?" Emma asked.

"She went to bed, Emma Leigh," Andy said.

"Why?"

"Because she's not feeling well. why don't I take you up for a nap?"

"Ok. Bye Aunt Phoebe, bye Grandpa."

"Bye-bye, Emma," Phoebe said.

Andy carried Emma upstairs for her nap and a few minutes later, Leo walked in with McDonald's bags.

He looked in the living room where he last saw everyone, and saw that it was just Phoebe and Victor. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Phoebe said. "I'll help you with those." She stood up and grabbed some of the bags from Leo's hands.

"Thanks." They got to the kitchen and Leo said," Just set them on the counter."

"Do you need anything else while I'm here?"

"Uh, nope. I'm good, thanks."

"No problem." She went up to Leo and began to kiss him.

"Whoa," he said, pushing her away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Leo didn't say anything, he just left the room. He went upstairs and into Piper's room, where she was laying on her bed, facing the opposite wall. He quietly closed the door and laid down behind Piper. He put his arm around her and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My dad doesn't care about me or my sisters. All he cares about is a stupid job," she cried.

"How do you know?"

"He pretty much said so."

"But at least he's here, Piper. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. It's the only way to get to know him."

"Ok." she rolled over to look at him, and kissed him. "While I'm talking to Dad, why don't you get to know Phoebe?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?"

"Well, because when I was in the kitchen just now...she kissed me."

"WHAT?" she nearly screamed. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"No, Piper. Calm down. If either of us does anything about it, we won't be a secret anymore."

"But, Leo! She's been doing this since high school! She always stole my boyfriends from me."

"Well, don't worry. I won't let her have me."

"You might not have a choice."

"I can control myself, Piper. Why would I need her, when I have you?"

"But no one knows you have me."

"It doesn't matter. I know that I have you. And you know that I have you. That's all that matters."

"Ok. You'd better go before someone comes in and finds us."

"Ok." He kissed her and left.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

Piper and Prue had a talk with Victor, and everything was fine amongst them again.

When everyone was asleep that night, Piper snuck out of her room to be with Leo.

In the morning, Phoebe woke up and saw that Piper's bed was empty. She went and checked the bathroom's and kitchen before she began to panic. She couldn't find Piper anywhere. She went to tell Prue.

"Prue?" she whispered, trying to wake her oldest sister, without waking anyone else. "Prue?" she said a little louder, shaking her.

"Hm? Phoebe? What's wrong?"

"Piper's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

"What? Andy, wake up," she said, shaking her husband.

"Huh? I'm awake," he said, pretending he was awake the whole time.

"Andy, Piper's missing."

"What? Don't panic. She can't be too far. Let's go look around. Prue, you ask Emma, Phoebe ask your dad. I'll ask Leo."

When Andy got to Leo's room, he knocked and waited for a reply. A moment later, Leo opened the door, barely awake.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Piper's missing, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Get dressed and help us look."

"Ok." Leo closed his door and Andy went to see if anyone else had any news.

A few minutes later, Prue walked up to the attic, where she saw Piper asleep, with her old teddy bear and some pictures.

"Piper, wake up," she said.

Piper's eyes fluttered open. "Hm? Prue? What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come up here and look through some old boxes. I found Coco and some old pictures of Mom, then I guess I fell asleep. I really miss her, Prue."

"I know, Piper," she said, wrapping her sister in a hug. "I miss her, too. Let's go downstairs. Everyone's looking for you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stay up here all night."

"That's ok, sis." They stood up and went downstairs. Piper took the pictures and stuffed toy down to her room.

"Where was she?" Andy asked.

"In the attic," Prue replied, simply.

"Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to worry you all," Piper said. She saw relief wash over Leo's face, but no one else did. Victor came and pulled Piper into a hug. "Dad, I miss Mom. Can you tell us what she was like?"

"Sure. She had brown hair, a little like Phoebe's, as you can see in the pictures. And she loved you all very much. She would've done anything for you girls."

"Thanks, Dad," Phoebe said.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." They all walked downstairs for breakfast. Prue and Andy walked down together, with Ryan, then Victor, with his arms around Piper and Phoebe, and then Leo, carrying a half asleep Emma Leigh.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

A/N: I hope you all like that chapter. Please review, and as always, stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter! This chapter takes place a few days after chapter five.**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Six

"Oh crap!" she said, looking at what she held in her hand. "This is not good." She placed in and it's box in the trash, and left the bathroom.

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when her sisters walked in.

"Hi, Piper," Phoebe said.

"Hi. Prue, could you take over making breakfast this morning?" Piper asked. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Sure. Go get some rest. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Ok." Piper headed back up to bed and Prue took over cooking.

When Piper got upstairs, she had to run into the bathroom to get sick. A few minutes later, she stumbled to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the mattress.

A couple of hours later, Leo went to check on Piper. He opened her door and saw her lying on her bed, curled up into a ball. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Piper?" he whispered. "Piper, sweetie, wake up." He gently kissed the hand he was holding.

Piper stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. "Leo? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. You've been out for hours. We were all worried about you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Piper, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think..." She covered her mouth quickly. "Nope, not ok!" She got up and ran to the bathroom quickly. Leo followed her.

She leaned over the toilet and Leo held her hair while also rubbing her back.

When she was finished, she wrapped her arms around Leo and rested her head against him, closing her eyes.

"Maybe you should have Prue take you to the doctor," Leo said. Piper didn't say anything. "Piper?" Piper nodded, slowly. "Come on, I'll help you downstairs." He helped her up and started to leave the bathroom when something caught his eye in the trash.

"Hang on, Piper." He went and picked up the empty box, and below it, he saw the positive pregnancy test. He held them both up and showed Piper. "Are these..."

"What? NO!" Piper exclaimed. "I haven't bought any or used any, Leo. Trust me, I would've come to you if I had been suspicious at all."

"Ok." He put them back in the trash and wrapped Piper in a loving hug. She was soaked with a cold sweat. "Let's get you downstairs."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Prue and Piper were at the doctor's, and the doctor said he wanted to do some tests on Piper. Some could be done within a few minutes and some would take a few days.

The doctor was out of the room while they awaited the results of a couple of tests.

"Prue, can I ask you something?" Piper asked, starting to feel a little better.

"Sure, Piper. What is it?"

"Well, before we left home, Leo and I found something in the trash."

"And?"

"Are you and Andy having another baby?"

Prue grinned and looked away. "Don't say anything. Andy doesn't know yet."

Piper hugged her big sister. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I am, too, I guess. It's just, I had finally decided to go back to work, and then this!"

"Prue, don't worry. It'll be ok. You can still go back to work for a while."

"I know."

The doctor came back in. "I have some of the results, Miss Halliwell," he said.

"And?"

"Well, you have a mild stomach virus."

"Mild? Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Have you been having unprotected sex?"

"No."

"Well, contraceptives don't work 100 per cent."

"What are you getting at doctor?" Prue asked, getting a little frustrated. Piper went more pale than she already was.

"Piper, your going to be a mother."

"What?" both sisters asked.

"You're only few weeks along, but that's why the virus is more intense."

"Uh-oh," Piper said, knowing Prue was going to kill her.

"I'll have the receptionist set up your next appointment," the doctor said, leaving the room."

"I'll meet you outside, Piper," Prue told her sister as she left.

Piper changed and went to find out when her next appointment was, then she and Prue left.

They were quiet for half the drive home. Prue turned off the radio and said, "Was it that Dan guy?"

"What? Oh, God, no. I never slept with him, Prue."

"Ok, good. Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell him?"

"Of course I will, Prue." They were silent for a few minutes, again. "Prue, what am I going to do about school? I only have one year left!"

"I don't know, sweetie. When we get home, you go back to bed and rest. We don't want anything to happen to your baby, now, do we?"

"Piper smiled. "No." Piper thought for a minute. "Prue, what if the father doesn't want anything to do with the baby?"

"Oh, Piper, don't talk like that!"

"But Prue, seriously."

"No. Piper, if you think there is any chance of that, then don't even consider talking to him."

"Ok. Prue, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok, Piper. I won't."

When they got home, Piper had to run to the bathroom, and then she went back to bed.

Every couple of hours, someone would come check on her, but she was sleeping peacefully and deeply. She didn't wake up again until everyone was asleep, and that was just to run to the bathroom again. She didn't make it back to bed, she fell asleep on the cool bathroom floor.

In the morning, Prue was on her way to the kitchen after she checked on Emma Leigh and Ryan, when she saw Piper on the bathroom floor.

"Piper?" she quietly called. She went over to check on her. She was covered in sweat, just like she was the entire day before.

She went and got Andy and had him carry Piper back to her bed. "Poor Piper. Did the doctor say what was wrong with her?" Andy asked.

"Stomach virus," Prue replied.

"It must have hit her hard then."

"Yeah. I'm going to make her some soup and give her some medicine."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Half an hour later, everyone, except Piper, was in the kitchen. Phoebe and Victor were getting ready to move into an apartment they had found, Andy was checking out the newspaper, Leo was making sure the kids were eating their breakfast and not wearing it, and Prue was getting ready to take Piper soup and medicine.

"Uh-oh," Leo said when Ryan started crying.

"What happened?" Prue asked. Ryan was now reaching out for her, so she picked him up.

"He got his thumb stuck in the side of the chair," Leo said.

"Oh, my poor baby," Prue said as she kissed Ryan's thumb.

"Is he alright?" Andy asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"Ok. I've gotta go to work."

"And we have to go too," Victor said. "My furniture is arriving from New York today, so we have to pick it up and get it to the apartment." He and Phoebe stood, and they followed Andy out the door.

"Leo, can you take the soup up to Piper? Ryan won't let me go," Prue said.

"Sure, no problem." He picked up the tray and went to see Piper.

He set the tray down on her night table and knelt down beside her. She was sound asleep. He brushed some hair out of her face and gently kissed her temple. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey baby," he said.

"Baby?" That's when Piper remembered what she had found out at the doctor. "Um, Leo, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Piper?"

She started getting tears in her eyes and crying. "Please don't leave after I say this, ok?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" She put her face in her hands. She couldn't say it, she just couldn't. Leo wrapped her in a hug and pulled her to him. She put her head on his shoulder. "Piper, tell me what's wrong."

"It's about the doctor. He did some tests yesterday and told me a couple of things. The first is, I have a _mild_ stomach virus."

"_Mild_? It doesn't seem mild to me."

"I know. And that's because," she took a deep breath. "It's because I'm pregnant."

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**A/N: Cliff hanger! How's Leo going to react? How will Andy react to Prue's news? Please review and stay tuned to find out the answers and more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a bad case of writer's block, but I think I'm ok now. But I don't know for how long. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Seven

Leo was speechless. He sat there with a blank expression on his face for a moment before he was brought back to the real world by the sound of Piper's voice.

"Leo?" she said. "Leo, please."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant. The doctor said I'm only a few weeks along."

"So, what does this mean, then?"

"I don't know, Leo. Could we talk about this later? I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Ok." He stood up and slowly walked out of her room. He walked down the stairs, back to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Prue asked.

"She said she was tired. I left her soup with her, just in case."

"Ok. Thanks, Leo. Um, Andy, could I speak to you upstairs for a minute, please?"

"Sure, sweetie," Andy said. The two of them left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Leo sat there, silent, while Emma Leigh and Ryan were playing with their breakfast.

Upstairs, Andy and Prue walked into their room, and Prue closed the door. "You might want to sit down, Andy."

"Prue, what's wrong?"

They both sat on the bed. "Nothing's wrong, I guess. Well, for one thing, I'm going back to work, but I won't be back for long."

"What? Why not?"

"Because we stupid a little while ago, and you know what happens when we get stupid."

"Oh no," Andy said. "Your not..."

"Actually, I am. The doctor even said so."

"Great," he said, emotionless.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that day, they were all sitting in the living room, except for Piper who was still up in her room. Andy and Prue were cuddled up on the sofa with a sleeping Ryan, while Leo and Emma were playing on the floor. They were like this for about half an hour. Piper then slowly walked into the room, still a little pale, but looking a lot better then she had.

"Aunt Piper!" Emma screamed and jumped up.

Everyone looked up, including the now awake Ryan. "Hey," Prue said. "Feeling better?"

"For now, yeah," Piper said.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Ok." She took a seat in one of the chairs across from her sister and pulled her knees close. Emma jumped onto her Aunt's lap.

"Emma, get off of Piper," Prue said. "She's not feeling well."

"What's wrong, Aunt Piper?"

"I have a tummy ache," she said. It wasn't a lie. She did have a tummy ache, and she would for a while.

"Aww. Poor Aunt Piper."

"Emma, why don't you get off of your Aunt Piper?" Leo asked.

"Why?"

"So you don't make her get sick again."

"Oh. Ok." Emma jumped onto the floor and ran over to her parents. Andy picked Emma up and put her on his lap.

"Guess what, Emma," Prue said.

"What, Mommy?" she asked, brushing some of Prue's hair out of her face.

"You and Ryan are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Prue said as she pulled Ryan closer to her. "What do you think about that?"

"I think it's pretty cool."

"Congratulations, guys," Leo said.

"Thanks," Prue said.

"Andy, you've been pretty quiet about all this. What do you think about it?" Piper asked.

"Uh, it's great," he grinned.

Prue didn't like the tone in Andy's voice. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and stormed off upstairs, with Ryan still in her arms.

"Emma, stay here," Andy said. He jumped up and ran after Prue.

He found her in Ryan's room, sitting and staring out the window. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with _me_?" she snapped back at him. "Look, Andy. I'm not entirely thrilled about this either, but I'm still happy."

"I _am_ happy. I never said I wasn't."

"You didn't have to. I can tell by the tone of your voice. I'm just getting back to work. I don't know if I'll be able to go back, leaving 3 kids with a sitter." She started to cry.

Andy wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's so unexpected."

"I know, Andy. But you can't blame me alone for this."

"I know. I love you, Prue."

"I love you too, Andy. Why don't we go back downstairs."

"Yeah."

Andy held Ryan in one arm and wrapped Prue in the other, and they all went back downstairs.

"Welcome back," Piper said when the three of them sat back down on the couch opposite her.

"Is everything ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Andy said. "Is everything ok down here?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "Uh, I'd like to inform everyone of something I decided on before I came downstairs."

"What is it, Piper?" Prue asked.

"I'm not going back to school in the fall."

"What?!" everyone said at once.

"Why not?" Andy asked.

"Well, because, uh, I'm," she paused. She was afraid of how Andy would react. Sometimes, he acted like he was her father, not her brother-in-law. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. What's his name? Where does he live?"

"Andy," Prue said with a stern voice.

"What? I just want to have a talk with him."

Leo's eyes widened a little. He looked over at Piper and shifted in his seat.

"So? Piper who's responsible?" Andy asked again.

"Just this guy."

"It wasn't Dan, was it?"

"No. I never slept with him."

"You do know who it is, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I don't sleep around! You know me, Andy."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I know that if I tell you, you'll freak out and want to hurt him. It's not just his fault. It's my fault too. You should know how this kind of thing works. You _are_ going to have your third kid in a few months."

"Ok. Will you feel better if Prue takes all of the car keys before you tell me?"

"No."

Prue went and knelt down beside Piper. "Piper, will you tell me who it is?"

Piper glanced up at Leo, hoping Prue and Andy wouldn't see, and then closed her eyes. A tear trickled down. Leo shifted in his seat again.

Prue caught on. Slowly, she said, "Oh my God."

Piper's eyes shot open. "What?"

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Piper was getting nervous, as was Leo. Andy was ready to hear if Prue had figured out who did this to Piper.

"You and..." Prue stood up. She went over to Andy and grabbed his arm to hold him back. Prue then looked at Leo. "You."

"_What!?_" Andy shrieked.

"Andy, don't!" Piper yelled.

"Only if you say that Prue is wrong."

Piper put her head down. "I can't. She's right."

"Well, I let him stay here to take care of my _children_. Not have fun with my sister-in-law!"

"I don't care, Andy," Piper said. "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions."

Andy stayed still for a moment. He then just walked away from them, towards the kitchen. A few moments later, they heard his car leaving.

"Great," Prue said.

"Prue?" Piper asked in a quiet voice. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think he over-reacted."

"That's not what I was talking about."

Prue glanced at Leo and then back at Piper. "I'm glad it wasn't some creep that did this."

"Mommy, where did Daddy go?" Emma asked. "And why was he yelling at Aunt Piper?"

"I'll tell you later, sweetie. Why don't you go to your room and take a little nap. I'll come up and see you in a minute."

Emma nodded and went upstairs.

"Congratulations you two. Piper, if you're feeling up to it, why don't you two leave for a little while. I'll give you a call when Andy comes home. Hopefully he'll be in a better mood."

"Ok."

"Are you ok, Leo?" Prue asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm great. I'm _really_ hoping Andy's in a better mood. I'd like to stay alive and in one piece," he said. He stood up and helped Piper to her feet.

"You two look cute together," Prue said with a smile.

Piper smiled and looked up at Leo. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Prue smiled, then took Ryan up to his room for a nap.

"I'll go get dressed, then we can go." Piper began to head up to her room, but Leo pulled her back and kissed her, passionately. When they pulled apart, she was smiling widely. "I'll be right back."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and stay tuned. Hopefully it won't be too long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I've had this chapter ready for quite a while, just forgot to post it. Sorry!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Eight

Piper and Leo were walking around Golden Gate Park, hand in hand. They had been walking together for about 15 minutes. Leo bought Piper an ice cream cone and won her a giant teddy bear for the baby.

"I'm getting kinda tired," Piper said. "Do you think we could head over to see my Dad and Phoebe soon?"

"Sure. Are you feeling ok?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm feeling great. I haven't felt sick for a while. I've had lots of fun these few short minutes," she smiled.

He smiled too, and then something behind Piper caught his eye. "Piper, I have a quick little question for you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me. Right now. There's one of those travelling wedding chapels right over there," he said pointing behind her.

Piper didn't know what to say. She stood with her mouth open for a moment while she thought. "Ok," she said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we _are_ having a baby together. And besides, Andy already wants to kill you."

"That's true. Let's go. Then we can go to your Dad's."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Prue was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Andy to come or call home. She took a sip of tea, and then the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Andy, thank God. I was worried about you. No, they went out for a bit. Why don't you come home? I asked them to stay out until your feeling better about this. Ok. See you soon. I love you. Bye."

"Mommy, is Daddy home yet?" Emma Leigh asked as she walked into the kitchen, clutching an old toy and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"No, not yet, sweetie. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering. What about Aunt Piper or Leo? Where did they go?"

"They went out for a while. I think they might go see Grandpa and Aunt Phoebe."

"I want to see Aunt Phoebe!"

"Sorry, sweetie. Maybe some other time. Why don't you go back up to bed now?"

"Ok, Mommy. Bye."

About 10 minutes passed before Andy walked in the back door. Prue jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back," Prue said.

"Where are the kids?"

"Napping. Are you feeling better?"

"I don't know. You know, we invite this guy into our house to take care of our kids, and what does he do? He 'takes care' of your sister."

"Andy, _I_ hired him, _hoping_ Piper and him would get together. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was perfect for her. I'm happy for them. Can't you be, too?"

"At the moment, no. We'll see how I am later. Let's go get the kids and head out to the mall."

"Fine. As long as you can be in a better mood."

"I am in a better mood. I was thinking we could look at some things for the new baby. And get the kids some new toys or some new outfits."

"Really? That sounds great, honey. Why don't you go get Ryan. I'll get Emma. We'll be ready in 15 minutes."

"Ok, so half an hour then?" Andy smirked. Prue slapped his shoulder. They headed up the stairs to get the kids, and in half an hour, they left.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll get it, Dad," Phoebe yelled as she ran to the door of the apartment they had just moved in to, as the door bell rang. She opened the door and saw Piper and Leo standing there. She hugged her big sister and asked, "What are you guys doing here? And, Leo, why aren't you with Emma and Ryan?"

"We'll answer all of your questions later, Phoebe," Piper said. Suddenly, she was feeling sick again. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," Phoebe yelled as Piper ran by her. "If she's still sick, why isn't she still in bed?"

"She was fine until now. I'll go check on her," Leo said, following the path Piper had taken.

Phoebe went back to the sofa she was sprawled out on before the doorbell rang. Victor was sitting in the chair across from her. "Who was at the door?" he asked.

"Piper and Leo."

"Just them? No one else?"

"Yup."

"Where are they now?"

"Bathroom. Piper had to barf."

"She's still sick?"

"Actually," Piper said, as she entered the room, followed by Leo. "I'm much better."

"Then why did you have to run to the bathroom?" Phoebe asked.

"It's kind of a funny story." Piper and Leo headed to the only empty seat in the room. Leo sat down, and Piper sat on his lap, and they joined hands.

"What is it?" Victor asked, not noticing their hands.

"Dad, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because Andy did when I told him the first part, and then he got even more mad when I told him the second part. I haven't told him part 3 yet."

"Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"The reason I've been as sick as I have been, is because I'm pregnant."

Phoebe and Victor were silent.

"And I'm the father," Leo said.

Still, silence.

"And we just got married," Piper finished.

Phoebe jumped up shrieking, and Victor sat still, facial expression not changing.

"Dad?"

Suddenly, Victor collapsed.

"DAD!" Phoebe and Piper shouted, running to his side.

"Leo, call an ambulance!" Piper said.

"Daddy?" Phoebe asked, shaking him.

"Phoebe, don't shake him," Piper said. "Dad, wake up. Please wake up!"

"Paramedics are on their way. Move out of the way," Leo said, kneeling beside Victor. He felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. "Hopefully they aren't too long."

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I think he just fainted. But it's possible he had a heart attack."

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

"No. He didn't have a heart attack. There's no way," Piper said. The girls sat on the sofa, holding each other while they cried, and Leo stayed beside Victor until the paramedics got there.

They took him out of the apartment on a stretcher and down to the ambulance. Phoebe went to the hospital with them in the ambulance, while Leo and Piper followed in Piper's car. Leo tried calling Prue to let her know, but there was no answer at home or on her cell phone. Finally, he just left a message on the machine at home.

When they got to the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room. After a few minutes, Prue, Andy and the kids showed up.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"We don't know yet. We haven't heard anything," Piper said.

"What was going on before it happened?" Andy asked.

"Well, first of all, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm happy for you Piper. And I'm glad that at least I know it wasn't some random guy, or some jerk that got you in this mess."

"Ok. Well, we told Dad that we were having a baby, and he seemed fine. And then," Piper paused.

"And then she told us they got married and Dad collapsed."

"PHOEBE!" Piper and Leo shouted at the same time as Prue and Andy shouted, "WHAT?!?"

"Oops."

"What's going on?" Emma asked, as she was disturbed from her sleep. Ryan was still sleeping, though.

"Nothing, Emma," Piper said.

Emma rubbed her sleepy eyes and blinked a few times. "Aunt Phoebe!" she said and wiggled around in Andy's arms until he put her down. She ran over to Phoebe, who picked her up.

"What did you two do while you were out?" Prue asked.

"We went for a little walk in the park," Piper said.

"What did you do while you were there?"

"Well, Leo proposed to me, and he pointed out that there was a travelling wedding chapel not to far from us, and we kind of got married."

Prue was about to say something when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Victor Bennett's relatives?"

"Yes," they all answered. It was just them, no one else in the room.

"Well, he's fine now. Resting. He had a mild heart attack, but he'll be fine. I'd like to keep him here over night for observations."

"Ok. Can we see him?" Phoebe asked.

"Not all of you, but some of you can."

"Can we?" Prue asked, grabbing her sisters' hands.

The doctor nodded, and turned to leave. Before the sisters followed, Piper turned to Andy and said, "Don't kill him."

The doctor and sisters left and went to Victor's room.

When they got there, the three went in quietly and stood around their fathers bed. "Daddy?" Phoebe asked.

He opened his eyes, slowly. "Hi baby girl." He looked around him, and saw his other two daughters. They all had tears in their eyes. "Hi girls. What's with the long faces?"

"You scared us, Dad," Piper said. "Don't do that ever again."

"Ok. I didn't like it very much either. And don't blame it entirely on me, Piper."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to have that effect on you."

"I know. And I wasn't expecting _you_ to say you were pregnant and married. Maybe Prue or Phoebe, but not you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, I was joking."

"Oh, by the way, Dad," Prue said.

"What? You're pregnant too?" he chuckled.

"Actually."

"You are, aren't you?"

Prue nodded. "I'm farther along than Piper is."

"Wow."

"Why don't we go, and let you get some rest?" Prue asked.

"Ok," Victor said. The girls hugged their father and then left.

When they got back out to the waiting room, Piper went and sat down beside Leo, and Prue sat beside Andy. Phoebe just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and bowed her head, then felt arms wrapping around her, and pulling her closer to a body.

"It's ok, Phoebe," she heard Andy say. "Why don't you come stay with us until your Dad gets to go home?" Phoebe nodded.

Prue came up beside them with Ryan in one of her arms, and she put her other arm around Phoebe's shoulders. Piper and Leo joined them. Leo was holding Emma Leigh who was starting to fall back asleep on his shoulder. They walked out to their cars and drove home, Phoebe with Piper and Leo.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: There's that chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review and stay tuned. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises as to when that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **

**A/N: I forgot to thank my reviewers before, so thank you, all of you! And since I keep forgetting to post the updates, here's the next chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter Nine

It's been a few months now. When Victor got out of the hospital, he moved in to the manor for a while, until he was back to his old self. Piper and Leo were secretly looking for a place of their own, since they were now married and having a baby. And with Prue and Andy having another baby, there wasn't much room in the manor for two growing families.

One day when Prue and Andy were out for a check-up, and the kids were taking a nap, Victor called Piper and Leo into the living room.

"What is it, Dad?" Piper asked. He held out his hand in a fist and Piper put her hand below his. He dropped a key into her open hand. "I don't understand."

"It's the key to my apartment. I've noticed that the two of you have been looking for a place, and I want you to take mine. I don't think Prue will let me move back in there anyway."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I already checked with Phoebe, too. Now, there _is_ an extra room in that apartment, and I think Phoebe still wants to live there, so if it's alright with you, maybe she could still stay there, and you'd still have a room for my grandchild." He placed a hand on Piper's baby bump, and she placed a hand over his.

"I think we'd be ok with that. Thank you so, so much, Dad."

"You're welcome honey. Now go get started on packing before Prue gets home and stops you." Piper and Leo chuckled. He grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

Phoebe came down the attic stairs as Piper and Leo were getting to the second floor. "Phoebe, start packing. We're moving. The three of us."

"Really?!" Phoebe asked.

"Yup."

"Sweet!"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Leo, come check this out," Piper called when they got to their new home. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This room is perfect, isn't it?"

"For the baby? Definitely. We just have to a lot of furniture for it, and clothes, and -"

"Ok, sweetie, I get it. We need to get a lot of money to get a lot of baby stuff." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Ew, get a room!" Phoebe said from behind them.

"Ok," Piper said. She grabbed Leo's hand and led him to their new bedroom.

"I'm outta here!"

"Oh, please Phoebe. We aren't going to do anything except make out."

"I'm still outta here. I'm gonna go back and see Dad."

They laid down on their bed and heard the apartment door close. "Wow, we're actually home alone. When was the last time we were completely alone?" Piper asked, laying in Leo's arms.

"I can't remember. What do you want to do?"

"Just lay here, with you." She looked at him and kissed him. "Do you have any ideas for the baby's name?"

"Nope. I thought we'd wait until later."

"Well, I thought we'd get started on ideas, and then we can narrow it down."

"Ok." They both lay in silence for a while. "I've noticed that most of the people in your family have names beginning with P. Do you want to stick to that? Or just whatever comes to us?"

"Whatever comes to us, I think. If it starts with a P, then it does, if not, I don't really care."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Phoebe and Victor were watching tv in the living room when Andy and Prue walked in.

"Well?" Phoebe asked when she spotted them.

"Well, uh," Prue stammered. "We're having, um-"

"It's twins," Andy said, plopping down into an empty chair.

"TWINS?!" Phoebe and Victor shrieked.

Andy pulled Prue onto his lap and kissed her.

"And you thought you were just getting _really_ fat," Phoebe scoffed.

"Well I am!"

"No you're not!" Victor said. "Do you remember what your mother looked like when she was pregnant with Phoebe?"

Prue chuckled. "Yeah. She _was_ fat. Way to go, Phoebe!"

"Even I remember that!" Andy said. He made Prue look at him. "And Phoebe's not a twin." He rubbed Prue's belly lovingly, feeling one of the babies kick.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and slouched down in her seat. "Do you know if they're girls or boys? Or one of each?"

"Not yet. We aren't sure if we want to know," Prue said. "Where are Piper and Leo?"

"Oh, uh, I figured you wouldn't let me go back to my apartment because of my heart attack, and they were looking for a place of their own-" Victor started, but was interrupted by Prue.

"They were?"

"Yeah, because of your growing family and theirs. Anyway, I gave them my apartment."

"They're there now," Phoebe said.

"Oh. I think I'm going to go lay down." She tried to stand up, but couldn't quite make it, so Andy helped, then went with her to help her up the stairs.

When Andy came back down, Piper and Leo walked in the front door.

"LEO!" Emma exclaimed and ran to him. He picked her up.

"Hi Emma. What's up?"

"Mommy thinks she's fat."

"What?" Piper asked. "Where is she?" She headed into the living room and saw everyone _except_ her older sister.

"Hi Piper," Victor said.

"Hey. Uh, where's Prue?"

"She's upstairs, resting," Andy said.

Piper turned and headed upstairs. Leo and Emma joined the rest of the family in the living room. He set Emma down, and she climbed up on Andy's lap.

Upstairs, Piper climbed in bed next to her sister. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Piper."

"Emma told me you think you're fat."

"I _am_!"

"No you're not. You're pregnant, Prue."

"Yeah, I know. With twins, too."

"Twins? That's awesome!"

"Prue, I need some advice."

"About?"

"In-laws. Leo's brother is coming out today."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's coming here with his family, so it won't be _as_ bad, I guess. But I don't think he's told them about me."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Why are they coming?"

"His birthday is in a couple of days. He said he was busy working and couldn't go home to celebrate, so they're coming here to celebrate, today."

"Lucky us."

Piper chuckled. "Yeah."

"How's my little niece?"

"It could be a boy, Prue."

"I don't know, Piper. Most Halliwell's are girls, so there's a higher chance of it being a girl!"

"Prue, it doesn't matter what our family history is like. The gender is determined by the male. So if you don't like what my child is, blame Leo."

"I will. Don't think I won't."

They heard the doorbell ring. Piper jumped up. "Oh no. They're here! They can't be here-"

"Piper! Calm down! You don't know it's Leo's brother. It could be someone else."

Piper took a deep breath. "You're right," she breathed out.

"Come on, let's go see." Prue rolled off of the bed and grabbed her sister's hand.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw the whole family gathered in the foyer. Piper's grip tightened on Prue's hand.

"Who's this?" Prue asked when she and Piper got closer.

"Oh, this is my brother Eric, his wife Amy, and their kids Amanda, Beth and Craig. Guys, that's Prue, my boss, and her other sister Piper," Leo introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Amy said. "It looks like Leo might be able to come home soon, though."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it looks to me like Prue is quite pregnant, and if she's off for the baby, then Leo won't be needed here."

"Amy, I'm not coming home. I'm staying out here. I like it out here."

"Excuse me," Piper said, covering her mouth and running off. Leo watched after her, and everyone saw that he was just watching, so Andy excused himself and went after her.

"Poor girl. Is she sick?"

"No," Prue said. "She's pregnant, too."

"Oh. It's too bad the father isn't around, then. Or, doesn't seem to be."

"He _usually_ is," Victor said sternly, looking at Leo.

"Oh."

"I'll be right back," Leo sighed, running after Piper and Andy.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room," Prue suggested. They all went in and sat down.

Leo found Piper and Andy in the bathroom. Piper was leaning over the toilet and Andy was sitting behind her, rubbing her back. Leo took his place, and Andy left.

"I'm sorry, Piper," he said.

"For what? Not telling your family we're married? Or that you knocked me up?" she snapped at him between heaves.

He didn't know what to say. He just kept rubbing small circles in her back. After a few more dry heaves, she leaned back against him. At some point, he had gotten a cool cloth and was now gently dabbing it on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so. I think our baby hates me."

"Why would the baby hate its Mommy? If it hates anyone, it should hate me. I'm the one that didn't tell my family anything."

"Good point." She looked down at her belly. "Baby, don't hate Mommy. Hate Daddy." She looked back up at Leo and kissed him.

"Do you think you want to go back downstairs?"

"That depends. Are you going to tell your family about us?"

"Yes, I am."

Piper stood up, followed by Leo, and they walked back to the family, hand in hand.

"Eric, Amy, I have something to tell you," Leo said.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"The main reason I'm not going to be living with you guys anymore is-" he paused and took a deep breath. "Piper's my wife."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and stay tuned. Hopefully it won't be too long.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I'll try to get a few more chapters up before long, but I might be ending the story. I've been really busy with work and school lately, and I haven't had very many ideas of what to right in this story, or my other one, _Too Young: All Grown Up?_.


End file.
